Day Dreams of a Peach
by BuffyMyraRae
Summary: Dreams have taken over Sarah's life. Reality doesn't seem to have its grip on her, or does she not have a grip on reality? Dark.
1. A start?

_**O hia! Thanks for clicking and reading! I write super short chapters BUT if I get reviews I will post more often I promise. You know the drill I don't own a damn thing but the storyline.**_

Chapter 1: A start?

Sarah adjusted her dress before she walked out of the theater. Today's practice was pretty good, other than the background people bumping into each other, Sarah smiled at the thought. She loved new people, and it was only the first week.

She pushed through the door into the hot air. It was always busy when she walked out of play practice; New York always seemed to be busy.

She turned left and started for her apartment. She scored a deal by getting an apartment only two blocks away from the theater. Less gas the better, and well, the less traffic the better. Sarah saw lots of street singers on the way home, most were regulars, the same sax, the same guitar, and the same old voices as well. As her heels clanked on the ground, she found a rhythm with one of the singers.

His voice made her pause, she had heard it before. He was up ahead but she couldn't quiet see him. The closer she got the more nervous she got. His voice was becoming more and more clear, and so was her mind. It was him. It had to be. She rushed her steps toward him and halted when she saw his hair. It was blond and spiky, not as long as before.

"Oh no. No no no." Sarah began to turn around, when his voice shifted and turned his volume onto her. She felt herself stop turning even though her mind cried out for her to walk away. _I can't handle this_, she thought_, not right now, not in the middle of my life going so well_.

Her feet turned her towards him, but her eyes shot to the ground.

_Maybe if I don't look at him..._

He sang louder and the song flowed over her skin like silk, her eyes closed as she tried to regain control. Her feet stopped moving, which was a start, but they refused to turn away. Sarah grunted and opened her eyes.

_Jareth._

He looked normal. Street clothes and short hair, she smiled, he couldn't get away with that long hair out here. Even so he looked the same.

She started walking toward him as his song slowed. He never directly looked at her; those eyes looked all over, but not at her. He was so attractive. Why had she not seen it before?

Sarah stopped a few feet away and stared. Thankfully there were more staring otherwise she would have felt like a fool. None of the others seemed to notice her, not even the passer by who bumped Sarah forward and into a hat laying on the ground. Sarah gasped as she fell. She paused running into the hat, remembering she was in a busy place, she got up and picked up the hat.

The song had stopped when she fell, but she only noticed when the silky smooth voice cut into her thoughts.

"Are you trying to steal my hat precious?"

Sarah's eyes shot up and she gasped. "Jare-"

His grin widened as he stared with his mismatched eyes.

"Sarah its time to come home."

Sarah's heart raced.

"What are you talking about?" she glared "I am home."

Jareth stepped forward and Sarah could smell peaches. The smell was overwhelming. "No Sarah. You're not."

Sarah's eyes flew open to a dimly lit room.

"Oh are you awake? I think you were having a nightmare."

Sarah looked over at her best friend of a month and smiled lightly.

"Ya. Me too."


	2. Purple eater

_**Ok! It has taken me a while to post. Sorry. I don't have internet where I just moved in soooo it might take me a while. o.o;;**_

_**Thank you all so much who reviewed. And thank you who favorite and added me to their alerts! I will keep writing if you keep reviewing. I get all lonely if you don't review. **_

_**Oh hey! This chapter is rated m!**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~ story tyme.**_

**Chapter two:**** Purple eater.**

**RATED M**

Sarah sat up slowly and looked around the room. Her friend was seated in a comfy chair next to the bed that Sarah was on. The next to the chair there was a dresser. Yup, it was her best friend's room. Much bigger than the dorm room she had. When they became quick friends Sarah decided she didn't need to live at the school any more, considering her friend, Maeve lived so close. Sarah sighed, and looked back at her. Maeve was staring at Sarah intently.

"Well?"

Sarah burrowed her brows. "Well what?"

"What was your nightmare about?" She smiled. Maeve was beautiful. Long blonde hair, perfect teeth, her eyes were naturally purple. Sarah found it strange at first, but she has seen stranger. Maeve was tall skinny, could get any boy she wanted, but she just never responded to any of them. She didn't respond to most people. It was strange that she responded to Sarah so quickly. Sarah was happy that Maeve responded to her.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't remember. I get a feeling of what it was about, but then it fades. It feels like it was a nightmare from my heart racing, but I don't know…" Maeve put down her book and shifted her weight to face Sarah. She had a wicked smile on her face.

"Was it a sex dream?" Sarah gasped. Sarah was shy about all subjects sexual, Lyn on the other hand loved to see Sarah blush, and has no worries about talking about it.

"Well?"

Sarah just shook her head. "No I don't think so." Maeve laughed and stood from her chair.

"Want to go for a swim? It's nice out and I know I won't be able to sleep." Maeve stretched and walked over to her dresser. "What time is it?" Maeve moved exposing the clock on the dresser.

2:30am

"Ugh, I don't think I will be able to sleep either. But I didn't buy a swimsuit before school; I didn't think I would be doing much swimming with my theater major." Sarah laughed. Maeve shifted suddenly and turned around.

"Well I can't my swim suit either."

Sarah frowned. "Then no swimming?"

Maeve smiled. Not her normal one, but the one that made Sarah squirm. Maeve's crooked smile meant she was up to something.

"Oh no Maeve. I don't know what you're thinking but-"

"It's ok! Its private property! And you know my daddy is on vacation." Sarah gapped at her friend.

"You're not serious right?" Maeve's grin became larger "You know I'm very serious." Sarah shifted. They were in the middle of a forest, it's not like anyone would come by her yard.

"Ugh, can't I keep my clothes on?" Maeve giggled and grabbed her friend by the hand. "Come on, you're so silly!" Maeve led her out of their room, down the stairs, and out the back door.

Maeve let go of Sarah's hand and started to twirl. "Isn't it amazing out here?" She stopped twirling and faced the pool. Her hands reached down and tugged the shirt up.

Sarah's eyes didn't leave Maeve as she undressed. Maeve's perfect body was even more perfect without clothes on. Maeve twisted to look at Sarah. Maeve didn't miss that Sarah was already staring at her. She stayed silent and walked over to Sarah and paused inches in front of Sarah.

"Are you ready to get in?" Sarah blushed and shifted. "Yup! Clothes on and everything!" Maeve's crooked smile was back in a flash. Sarah paused and took a step back.

"Maeve …" Maeve leaped forward and tugged Sarah's shirt off. "Oh my god Maeve!" Sarah giggled as she struggled. Maeve shimmed Sarah's shirt off, and now Sarah was completely topless, she didn't wear a bra to bed. Maeve's eyes shift down and she looked back at Sarah's eyes with hungrily.

"Maeve … I don't know." Maeve grabbed Sarah behind her back softly and tugged her close to her.

"You're beautiful Sarah." Sarah's mind started to reel, but when she looked into Maeve's eyes she felt calm. Maeve leaned in until their lips nearly touched. Sarah could feel her breath on her lips and her heart began to race.

"Sarah. I've wanted you for so long." Sarah took a sharp intake of breath. "Ever since I saw you, I wanted you."

Maeve put her other hand behind Sarah's neck and closed the distance between them.

_**HO NO SHE DIDN'T! hahahaha**_

_**Don't kill me. I really can't help myself. SORRY. **_

_**Im not really sorry. I loved writing this. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Love? Hate? Tell me about it.**_


	3. Sunset Queen

**Wow ok. I can't believe how long it took me to write this. It very exciting to be finally done with it though.**

**Oh and be warned, I don't have a beta, sooooooo it might have mistake.**

**Imsorry :[**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3: Sunset Queen**_

Mauve's kiss sent electric through Sarah's spine. Sarah had imagined her best kiss would be with a man, a certain man, which was who exactly? But this kiss was better than chocolate. Her lips were soft and caressing, her teeth nipped at Sarah's bottom lip nudging her to open. Sarah moaned as her tongue slid across her lip and teased the inside of her mouth. Sarah leaned into her and mauve back up breaking the kiss. Sarah's face fell into confusion, but mauve kept a hungry look in her eyes grinning. Mauve glided around Sarah coming up behind her,

"These clothes won't do." She whispered into Sarah's ear and gripped the shirt she was wearing. Sarah closed her eyes as she took the shirt off of her. Suddenly she felt a hand slip down her side and ring the side of her underwear. Sarah gasped, but mauve quick placed her other hand on her breast and gently caressed her. Sarah let out a moan and mauve placed her lips onto Sarah's neck. Here hand kneaded as her other took off her underwear.

Mauves lips traveled up and down her neck as she started to move Sarah to the ground. "Sarah." She said between kisses. Sarah let out an exasperated "Ya"

"Do you know why I am doing this?" Mauve paused only a second and she moved herself to be on top of Sarah. Sarah tried to think about what she just said, "Does it matter?" she gasped as Mauves hand slid to her clit.

"Yes. It does." Mauve leaned into Sarah's breast a flicked her nipple with her tongue. Sarah arched her back holding back a scream of pleasure. Mauve continued,

"I am a Succubus" She flicked Sarah's nipple again with her tongue, Sarah moaned.

"Do you know what that means?" Sarah shook her head. She could talk with Mauves hands doing what they were doing on her clit, it felt so good.

"It means I feed off sex. I haven't needed to do this in a while, but when I felt your magic that you have, I had to." Sarah's mind flew, this was a trick? But…

"Don't think Jareth will save you; he can see that you are loving this. I bet its breaking his heart-"

Jareth?

Sarah's mind knew the name but from-

Labyrinth. "Wh-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Mauve's voice was angry and suddenly her finger plunged inside of Sarah. Sarah screamed. She didn't know if it was from surprise, fear, or pleasure... or pain? There was pain! Sarah started to panic. A smile came back to Mauves face.

"Yes. That feels good doesn't it?" Her finger stroked the inside of Sarah. "So wet. Let's get in the pool."

Mauve took her finger out and grabbed Sarah's hand pulling her and herself up. Sarah's eyes were huge from fear, but her body felt weak with pleasure. She knew she had to get away, but how? Mauve walked Sarah over to the pool.

"I _promise_ you'll love what I will do to you" She smiled at Sarah and jumped into the pull, letting go of Sarah's hand.

And that's when it happened.

Sarah ran away from the pool full speed. Her bare feet scraped against the concrete as she headed for the woods. Home was nowhere near here but she could find a road. In the middle of nowhere? She didn't have a choice. Sarah reached the end of the concrete and started running on grass, it felt good at first but like all good things, it didn't last long. "Sarah!" Mauve's voice was far back, still in the pool.

"Where are you going!" Her voice sounded confused. But Sarah knew better. The twigs started to cut into her feet as she neared the woods. The forest glowed red. Was the sun rising already? She smiled at the thought of daylight and pushed harder into the forest. The trees were still as she ran past them; a mist was causing the rays of sun to become muddled, but the forest shined beautifully. Sarah shook her head and tried to focus, where was a road? She kept running for what seemed like an hour. No road, and now the sun was visible. Sarah turned to look back, no one was there. She exhaled a breath she had been holding since she left. "Oh thank-"

"Sarah." Mauves voice came from in front of her. Sarah gasped and fell backwards. "How-"

Mauve was angry. Very angry."Don't defy me."

Sarah's eyes widened "What did you say?" Mauve looked Sarah up and down.

"How dare you run away? " Her slender body moved towards Sarah, she was still naked, and so was Sarah. "You don't think you can get away? Right?" She smiled warmly and knelt down next to Sarah. Sarah's heart raced, she remembered what if felt like when touched her, intoxicating. But when she was inside, oh god, it hurt so badly, but she wanted it so bad it hurt. Mauve grabbed Sarah's face and made her look at her. She leaned into her and closed her eyes.

Sarah jerked her face away before she could kiss her.

Mauve hissed in her ear, "You nasty little slut."

She pushed Sarah causing her upper body to fall sideways onto the dead leaves and branches. "And stay there." Mauve got up and brushed the leaves off her legs. Sarah stayed as still as she could, waiting.

"Well?-" Mauve kicked Sarah, she didn't budge

"GET UP." Sarah kept her eyes closed and she began to sit up. "Get up now." Sarah kept her slow pace, but got up. Mauve looked Sarah in her eyes with a straight face."Good. Now I'm going to fuck you. And you are going to die." Sarah's eyes shot open. "What?" "What did you think would happen?" Mauve laughed.

"Jar-"Sarah tried to say, but Mauve slapped her before she could finish her sentence.

"No! Do not say his name. You might as well summon him. And what will he think of you naked in a forest with a girl? Hmm?" She smirked as Sarah held her face. Mauve turned around and waved at the forest, "This forest is mine, you have nowhere to go, and no one will see you, or hear you. You ran the wrong way." Mauve laughed again as she turned slowly to see a nonexistent Sarah.

"WHAT?" Mauve screamed and the trees shuddered.

Sarah was running, running as fast as she could. As far away as she could get.

_Sarah_

It was his voice! She smiled and ran faster.

"Jareth."

"Yes my love?" Sarah spun around in her heavy dress.

Jareth eyed her up and down. "You look ravishing, if I may say."

Sarah giggled. "Thank you goblin king." He bowed and took her arm.

"You realize we are going to be late?" He tisked.

"It's not my fault your goblins don't know the difference between tighten and loosen! My corset was in knots!" Sarah laughed; she loved his goblins too much. After a year of living with them, they really grew on you.

"Yes well, they haven't had a queen before." Jareth kept his eyes forward as they moved toward the ballroom. Sarah blushed and turned her face away, "Oh! Don't talk about it! You haven't even proposed to me, I am not your queen." She kept her eyes low but she smiled that he gave her that reference.

"You know why I haven't." He stated and they reached the door.

"I'm ready." Sarah put on her determined face.

"Good." Jareth opened the door to the announcer "Jareth the goblin King" Everyone stopped dancing and talking, and looked at him. Jareth bowed, and Sarah took in suit.

* * *

**That was a good place to end I think.**

**:P I hope the next chapter will come up sooner. The more reviews the more apt I will be to update. And thank you all so much who have reviewed already, it means a lot to me :]**

**Holidays suck.**

**Oh and a ****succubus**** you ask? Why here is a wiki definition. **

_In folklore traced back to medieval legend, a__**succubus**__(plural__**succubi**__) is a female__demon__appearing in dreams who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through__sexual intercourse__. The male counterpart is the__incubus__. Religious traditions hold that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death._

**Mmmmmmmmmm succubus. **

_*sorry I re uploaded. It was doing weird things._


	4. Missing something

**Here is the next chapter 3**

**Reality will take a switch in perspective. It about to get really dark. I warn you now.**

**No beta. Sorry :] but this was up in what? Two days?**

**Chapter 4: Missing something.**

Sarah mingled along with Jareth for what seemed like hours. So many nobles it was difficult for her to keep up. When they finally took a break from greetings and formal catch ups Sarah had noticed she wasn't feeling very well.

"What's wrong precious?" Jareth whispered in her ear, apparently he noticed too. It was only a head ache just a minute ago, but it seemed to be getting worse.

"I don't know. I think I need to sit down." Sarah wavered as she moved towards and chair. The ballroom was simple and elegant, far from her dream, but the chairs were very similar. She sat down slowly and her world began to spin. Sarah put her head into her hands. What was going on?

She heard giggling and she looked up, a pair of well dress women were looking at some noble across the way, she hadn't met those two, and she didn't think she wanted to. Sarah turned and looked for Jareth. Where was he? Where was anyone she knew, Sarah looked around and realized that she didn't remember meeting any of these people. Sarah felt a wave of panic hit her, followed by a wave a dizzy she collapsed back in her chair.

Determined to get up she sat up and pushed herself off the chair.

"Jareth?" A familiar voice called out behind her.

"Yes? Are you feeling better?" That was Jareth. Who was he talking to? Sarah twisted around slowly to see.

She saw Jareth, he was facing her, but Sarah couldn't see the girl.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. This ball is amazing, what do the nobles think of me?" The girl's voice was so familiar. Sarah pushed her was toward Jareth. Only a few people blocking the way.

"They think you will be a perfect queen." Sarah paused. What? This must be different girl for a different kingdom, trying to be queen. Sarah reassured herself. She pushed past the last person blocking the way and she froze.

The girl was beautiful, looking up at Jareth with loving green eyes. Her brown hair done up with beautiful pins in it, her dress matched the pins. This girl. This girl was Sarah. The imposter took Jareth's hand and turned him away from Sarah.

"Wait!" Sarah said quickly, too quickly her head began to swim again. The imposter looked back and smiled at Sarah.

"Mine." She whispered from a far. How Sarah heard it, she didn't know; all she knew it was getting dark and the ground was getting closer.

I wake up. My eyes are closed, but I am awake. Why did I have such strange dreams, sex with a girl? Ha. I think not. Is it weird that I dream in third person? I think it is. I move around trying to feel where I am, Jareth's bed I bet. I smile at the thought, such a happy thought. The sheets feel like cheap cotton, and that doesn't sound like his bed. I try to open my eyes, but no such luck. They are very heavy.

"I think she is waking up." Someone says not so far away. How would they know that, I haven't opened my eyes?

I think I hear two people coming in. Rustling around in the room I'm in. this isn't my room.

"Are you sure?" A different voice asks.

"Yes all her vitals and readings and showing that she is waking up." The original voice sounded urgent.

"Call her family. We can't pass this up."

Can't pass what up? Of course I'm waking up. That's what you do when you're done sleeping, and I am for sure done sleeping. I move around again trying to push out of the heaviness of my eyes and limbs. Everything is so heavy. Movement is helping though. I think they left the room. My eyes began to feel lighter and I opened them. A hospital? Why was I in a hospital?

"If she's awake maybe it will be easier to bathe her." A man's voice. I tried to turn my head but the weight was so heavy. A man's face came into view.

"Why hello Sarah. It's been a while. Do you remember me?" His smile was big and kind, but I did not know this man. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me up. I felt like I weighed a ton.

"Do you feel heavy? That's normal when you've been asleep for so long." I tried to tilt me head or speak, anything but nothing would come out.

"Its ok, it's time for your shower. I think you will like to stand." He grabbed my legs and turned them over the side of the bed. I felt like I could move a little, not enough to stand though.

He hugged me. I think. No. He grabbed me like a hug and stood me up. Gravity was a shock, and I pretty sure if he wasn't holding me I would have been on the ground.

"I'm going to slowly release you, so you can stand." And that's what he did. It was very slow. So slow I didn't think he would let go of me in the hour, but it wasn't too long before I could stand on my own. My eyes started to adjust and I noticed what he looked like. He was younger, in his late twenties. Handsome, but nothing compared to Jareth. My mind snapped, where was he? I stated to look around the room to see if he was there, but of course he wasn't. The doctors' hands went to my gown. I looked down, and I was wearing nothing but this gown.

"Ok. Now I'm going to undress you and take you to the shower." Fear must have shone through because he added, "It's ok, we've done this before." It didn't help one bit. I didn't remember him, and there was no way I was letting him see me naked. I tried to walk away, but my legs felt like jello once they moved. He caught me as I fell.

"It's ok." His hands undid the tie in the back along with the buttons. I didn't want this. Why am I here? Soon he walked me over to the bathroom, and turned on the water.

"Where?"

"You're in the hospital; you've been asleep for an unusual amount of time."

"No. Where is he?" The doctors look came through loud and clear, concern, he even paused.

"Who?"

I know he knew who I was talking about. My voice was weak "Jareth"

As soon as I said the name my world started to get easier. I could walk a little better and I could stand with ease, but my vision started to haze.

"I don't know who you are talking about. We called your dad and mom; they should be here within the week." He dismissed me. He dismissed me! I know he knew who I was talking about. I became angry and started to protest and he took pushed my into the shower.

"No! I know you know who he is." My vision now so blurry I couldn't see the look on his face. I closed my eyes.

"Sarah." The doctors voice now muttled. It started to take on a British accent.

"Sarah." The voice repeated this time more urgent, and defiantly-

"Jareth," I relaxed. He was here. Now nothing could go wrong.

"Get into the shower." He commanded, not angry, mostly concern. I opened my eyes and smiled. I could see now, and he was there, in the hospital bathroom. I raised my hand and touched his face. "Thank you for saving me." His face held concern and he twisted me around to face the shower. His hands traced my room and I let it fall. My body was hot knowing he was looking at me, and I stepped into the shower.

The warm water hit me and it felt wonderful. I heard the shower curtain move and someone come in with me. I turned around and put my arms around Jareth. "I thought you weren't here, you wouldn't wait for me to wake up." He was naked and I could feel him grow as I talked to him.

"Sarah. I love you." His voice low and sure.

"I love you too Jareth." I smiled as he turned me around and bent me over. I could feel him at my entrance.

"Please call me David."

**Oh man. **

**So I added a description.**

**So maybe people will read this lol.**

**No reviews guys? **

**No reviews so I change it into first person XDDD**

**Way to go Buffy.**

**Hate it? Love it? Confused? Tell me about.**


	5. Relive

I ran through the rain with Merlin at my side. I couldn't believe it was already eight AND it's raining. It's so easy to lose track of time. Thankfully I knew the streets like the back of my hand, the back streets, and shortcuts; instead of it taking 5 minutes to get home it only took 2. But I know that wasn't enough. I was late. And Karen would be at the door, like she always is, tapping her foot and looking at her watch. So hammy. I ran through the last bit of bushes to see my house. And there she was, doing her performance, all for my eyes I assure you.

"You're late." Her tone was low and annoyed.

"I'm sorry" I reply sincerely. I didn't mean to be late.

As she ushers me in, a since of déjà vu hits me. I've done this before... but when. My sense of sound seemed to dull as I went through the familiar motions. I feel my lips moving and hear the sound of its annoyance, but I've done this all before, I'm not that annoyed. We are arguing, me and Karen; I can tell by the faces she is making, thankfully I don't hear what she is saying. But I'm sure I've heard it all before.

Suddenly I feel a pull to go upstairs,

Oh ya

I storm off.

How immature.

Slamming my door as soon as I get into my room, I head to my vanity.

'Maybe if I practice the lines more

...

Or maybe getting into character will help.'

I put on my red lipstick and began my lines. I know them so well... until that stupid-

My father knocks on my door interrupting my thoughts and recitment.

Annoying.

"What do you want" I yell.

"Just wanted to talk to you-"

Blah blah blah. I know he is lying. He would have tried harder, he never tries. It didn't take him long to leave, in fact I don't think he broke the minute marker.

Impressive.

Of course he didn't forget to tell me where Toby is. No wonder I made that wish. My own father won't make a single effort to connect with me, not even yell at me.

Jealousy for Toby's attention.

I laughed inside my head. I wasn't thinking this then. No I was fuming then. Throwing myself on the bed.

_**Plop**_

Yup. There I go. It's like a movie. But instead of me watching, I'm playing with no control. I can't help but wonder

Why?

Why am I seeing this again?

I notice Lancelot is missing, I know where it is, even then I knew.

I stormed into Toby's room, bigger than mine and all to himself.

Spoiled.

_As I neared the crib I started to feel a __**tear**__. It's hard to describe exactly how it felt, _

_my body was leaving me, _

_I could see myself walking away, _

_it got colder but more energy started to flow. _

_Instead of watching out of my own eyes, I can see me, walking away from myself._

_It's not as frightening as one might expect,_

_ just..._

_Strange._

_I watched myself pick up Lancelot._

_I am so dramatic._

_Sure Toby is spoiled, but so am I_

**I**

_Slash Sarah 1_

_Because I assume I'm second to this equation_

_Starts to recite her lines._

_The lines that condemned me to run the labyrinth._

_Toby cries,_

_I get annoyed._

_I say the lines then I head out,_

_Yes,_

_I know this._

_A loud buzz hit as **Sarah** 1 got to the door._

_I stood_

_If stood is really the word_

_In the bedroom_

_As I watched time freeze._

_I froze._

_But only for a moment out of shock_

_Sarah had just turned off the light_

_The room was only lit by the convenient lightening strike that hit at right on time._

_The illumination cast many shadows,_

_One looming over Toby's crib._

_I walked,_

_No I'm not a complete being,_

_So it's more like I'm gliding,_

_But that's a bit too,_

_I don't know._

_Toby is mid cry._

_Not a cute face,_

_Twisted in agony,_

_Dramatic,_

_Just like me_

_I smile._

_Inside._

_I love Toby_

_But what is this feeling?_

_I must be dreaming._

_Must be._

_I notice the dead silence._

_Before there was a buzz,_

_Something I took for granted._

_The silence was eerie._

_Creeping around me filling my ears_

_I know_

_I know_

_With what?_

_Fear._

_Why was this happening?_

_I looked around the room again and saw myself,_

**_Sarah_**

_She was in the hall_

_Going back to my room._

_Oh._

_I think I know why this is happening._

_My vision goes black,_

_Mostly because I do not have eyes to close,_

_This is it._

_This is when it happened, all if it._

_

* * *

_**Ok. **

**Its edited, but i didn't have much time. I would have more but im so busy. JEEZ**

**and i know this one is weird. But its meant to be.**

**tell me if you hate it or love it. I'd loveee to know**

**3 Buffy**


	6. Time and a Half

**I don't own a thing, I own my other characters, but not the ones you know oh so well**

**Chapter 6:**

**Time and a half**

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to still be in this dream. I was next to myself now. A bizarre experience. Time was frozen for a few seconds more, although it seemed like longer. I searched my face, it was relaxed. Leaving Toby in that room, relaxed me? A twinge of hurt bubbled inside.

Well he _is_ annoying…

Then time started. Very slow at first. Like inching. Strangely a tearing sound, slightly like static, was happening. Her steps were so slow; her hand reached for the door, before it touched, the lights went out. All of them.

_Wait._

That's not what happened. Right?

Toby was still crying. He didn't stop. Sarah sighed and turned around. She reached for the light switch in Toby's room. No use.

_BUZZ_

The static buzzed loudly in my head. I watched Sarah, me, flicker. Seeming to split in two; one stayed calling for Toby and the other… she disappeared. The lights in the hallway were back on. What is this? I moved toward the hallway and the lights blacked out again, she reappeared farther down the hall. She was heading for the stairs. I looked back at the version of me carefully walking into the dark room. I knew that story. I turned back to the hall and the lights where back on.

Damn.

I moved completely out of the room, and the light flashed off again. She was still in the hall, paused. Was she scared? Why don't I remember this?

I followed her. The girl that was me. She flashed in and out as we made are way down the hall, oblivious to the lights and herself disappearing. When she got to the stairs the lights stop flickering and she became clear and steady. Toby's screams clearly in the background. She paused at the top. Noticing something, but dismissing it. I approached and felt what she had.

A breeze.

She carefully went down the stairs and into the kitchen. But where was that breeze coming from?

I made my way down the stairs, halfway down I noticed. The door was open. Had they left it open? They always close the door, my parents weren't the kind of people to leave it open by accident.

I felt myself want to go and close it, but I saw her, myself, head towards it with a confused look on her face. Her hand touched the door and a loud bang came from upstairs. She twisted around quickly slamming the door. We jumped at the loudness of the door. Sarah heads towards me in a hurry. Had Toby-

Toby. He stopped crying. We seemed to realize it at the same time, her face turning to panic and she quickly ran up the remainder of the stairs.

"Toby?" She questions at she gets to the bed room. The lightning flickered and the thunder boomed. She froze, her eyes wide. Something drops in the room and Sarah starts to back out.

It feels like a magnet. She is calling me back in. But with that look on her face I don't want to. I close my eyes and try to fight it.

A scream makes my eyes open. I am closer. But Sarah. She is being held by a man. A large man, in the hallway… He has no face. Why doesn't he have a face? I feel myself getting closer to see, and my physical body screaming for me to join back. Sarah screams again and her mouth is covered by his hands.

They smell of peaches. But Sarah isn't staring at the man; her eyes are still in Toby's room. I look into the room and see a woman. A blonde.

She nears me with a gun in hand. I can hear my muffled scream, but now my body is calling so fiercely I cannot deny it. My world starts to spin as I feel myself mold back. The buzz rings loudly in my ears for what seems like minutes, but I would be lucky if I had that much time. My eyes open and I can feel how hard the man is holding my body, and the woman is now upon me.

Her smile is haunting. Her eyes burned into mine. Funny. Her eyes look purple in this light. She leaned in to my neck and bit softly. I squirmed. What is she doing?

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm going to make you feel really good."

My eyes opened and I took a sharp intake of air. She smelled of peaches too.

She continued to kiss my neck and instructed the man holding me to "do it." 'Do it' as it happens, means to rip my shirt and bra off. I was still standing one second the next I was thrown to the ground with the air knocked out of me. I felt my shirt being tugged then a ripping sound. My bra had the same fate only seconds later. Unable to move, or else I would have ran, I stayed where I was trying to breathe. I felt the man's hands take my arms lift them above my head. A pressure was on my pelvis. I moved my head to see what was on me only for my head to be pulled back down by my hair. My head bounced on the floor from the force. I closed my eyes trying to wake up from this nightmare. But her hands touched me and my body betrayed me. I arched my back as she licked the tips of my breast. The feeling was beyond good. I've never been touched before and my body wanted it so bad, but not like this. It wasn't meant to be like this. As a moan escaped my mouth and my arms were pulled tighter. A reminder that the man was still there. That this wasn't good, it was bad. He pulled me too tight and caused pain. I gasped and a feeling of panic rushed back into me. I screamed and kicked my feet trying to detract her, to make her stop. But it only caused her to laugh. Laugh. She was laughing because I was panicking. My heart was pounding, she is insane!

I had to get away. The man held my arms far too tight for me to even think about slipping away, but really, he was the only thing in my way.

"Maeve." The man's voice was rough and had a slight ting of panic. The woman hissed. "Why did you say my name? Now we have to kill her."

My eyes widened as I shook my head and tried to get away again. Maeve smiled.

"Shhh. It will be ok. I will finish you first" She was insane, she has to be.

"Let her go, she won't go far." She put her gun against my head and the man let go. "Maeve. I hear sirens." He was hushed.

"Ugh. Nosey neighbors, do you have the bag?" She looked up at him annoyed. He held up a bag full or what sounded like jewelry. "Good." She got off of me slowly with the gun still at my head.

"Get up." She ordered. But I didn't move, I couldn't. It was too hard.

"I said" She leaned closed "Get up." And she kicked me in the rib. The pain made me flinch, which helped me move, but up didn't seem possible. A sudden pain on my scalp ripped me up to my feet. The man grabbed me by my hair again and shoved me toward the stairs. Maeve moved behind me and put the gun to my back. "Go." I looked back at them confused, but I went. I didn't even get down the first stair before she pushed me. I felt my upper body pass my legs, then a lack of ground, then nothing.

**Oh dear. Well that's what makes it sort of complete, if you get it. Lol There will be more, and everything will be explained some more. :P Dark dark dark dark dark**

**:] I got kind lazy on the last page… so mistakes might be there, I hope not. I really just wanted to get this thing out ;]**

**If anyone wants to beta for me that would rock my socks. These chapter would come out faster ha. **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you review. Have a beautiful day.**


End file.
